


Stressed

by jasmine_iroh (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neck massages, Softness, back massages, back/neck massage, sokka being a sweetie, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasmine_iroh
Summary: In which you come home after a long day of working at the bakery, and your softie of a boyfriend Sokka decides to ease some of your tension.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Stressed

You were basically dead on your feet.

The bakery where you worked, Tianshi's Buns and More, was extremely popular among people of all ages. The quaint shop was always buzzing with the hustle and bustle with the process of baking, and today was no different. Your pace identical to a zombie, you trudged home, wincing in mild pain every step. You couldn't feel from the waist down, but that didn't mean you didn't have any pain from the waist _up_. Your back, mainly your shoulders, felt like they were being poked with billions of needles with the slightest movements. A light snow began to fall around you, and a sudden gust of glacial wind rocked your frame. 

You didn't mind that Sokka was helping rebuild Cranefish Town, or, as it's now known, Republic City, but it could get _really_ cold. It was nothing compared to Sokka's home in the South Pole, but at least the cold was consistent. Lately, the weather seemed to be having mood swings; happy and bright one day, but sad and cold the next. You definitely weren't dressed for the cold. You wrapped your aching arms around you, your shoulders and upper back screaming in protest, as you stumbled home.

Nearly crying in relief, you hastily unlocked the door, instantly kicking off your pinchy work shoes. As you tripped towards your bedroom, you stripped of your tight work shirt and your stiff pants, before swinging your bedroom door open, only to reveal someone was in your bed. Ready for a fight, regardless of your lack of clothing, you raised your fists and began to crack your neck.

Thankfully, it was only Sokka, staring at you in blatant surprise, a book covering half his face. Your fierce expression dissolved into one of vague shock, your hands lowering. 

"How lovely. A great way to greet your boyfriend, if I do say so myself," he grinned, tossing his book aside.

You rolled your eyes before trudging over to flop onto the mattress beside him.

"How was work?" he pressed, rising up to rummage through your closet. 

Sokka handed you your favorite pair of baggy pajamas as you answered. "Tiring, as usual. I got yelled at by about 15 people today for getting their orders wrong, so there's that." Your hands were clumsy with exhaustion as they fumbled to put on your clothes. Not to mention that your supervisor had chewed you out pretty badly for 'not having your head in the game,' but you didn't dare mention that to Sokka. 

I mean, your boyfriend's a great guy, but sometimes, he can be a bit too protective. He'd probably march over there and confront your supervisor right then and there, but that would be a surefire way of getting you fired. You noticed that he watched you closely as you spoke, and he seemed to sense that you had much more on your mind that you were letting on, but, for once, he didn't nag you about it like he usually did.

Instead, he scooped you up and held you closer, his toned arms wrapping protectively around you like he used to during the Hundred Year War. 

"Would it help to know that I missed you? Very, very much?" he murmured, freeing a hand to run it through your disheveled hair. In response, your nearly-lifeless arms hung loosely around his waist as you nuzzled into his neck. The comforting _thump-thump_ of his heartbeat calmed you down.

"It helps very much," you responded softly. "Although, you know what would help even more?"

"Anything," Sokka answered, almost immediately.

You lifted your head slightly to look into his baby-blues. "I could really use a back rub, but only if you're willing."

It only took him a picosecond to respond. "Of course! Anything for you, love."

A smile graced your lips upon hearing your favorite pet name. For some odd reason, Sokka was in an unusually good mood today, but hey, you weren't complaining. You didn't know what you did to deserve such a man who was willing to sacrifice anything and everything, just for you. He shifted himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard, and motioned for you to sit in-between him. You happily obliged, fitting snugly in Sokka's muscular chest.

He first worked on your shoulders, your tension melting at his touch. "Do you even like working at the bakery?"

"I do, I do," you replied earnestly. "It's just that it can be a bit overwhelming sometimes."

Sokka snorted. " _A bit?_ You came home basically dead."

You huffed, sighing when his fingers began to work at a knot. "It's nothing I can't handle."

You could practically feel Sokka rolling his eyes. "Right. So, what happened to make this day so overbearing?"

Letting out another sigh, you began to explain. "My supervisor, Jun-Lee, she was just so... _difficult_...today. It's like nothing I did pleased her. I mean, I get it, it's Friday, people are eager to come home, but it still...blows. Not to mention the customers! And I'm not allowed to retaliate because then I'll definitely get fired, but should I just sit there and take it? I know they're not trying to be mean, it's human instinct, but still."

The non-bender was quiet for a moment. You were beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep, but when you turned around, he cupped your rosy cheeks and kissed you, softly, yet passionately. It was his way of saying the words he didn't know _how_ to say.

The kiss was short, but it nevertheless left you breathless. He turned you around and began to work on your shoulders again. "You are so...calm. Calm and sensible. I'm glad you don't let your temper get to you, unlike me. If it were me being yelled at, I'd probably punch 'em on the nose," he admitted sheepishly.

For the first time today, you laughed, and he laughed with you. After your giggle fit subsided, you turned around one more to give your beloved boyfriend a soft kiss on his nose. "Thanks for letting me vent."

Sokka gave you a relaxed smile, before turning you around again to continue kneading at your shoulders. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he began to whistle tunelessly. Sokka's strong, warm hands felt so therapeutic against your worn skin.

As he began to move downwards, he pressed into a knot in your upper back, and, instinctively, you gasped, arching your back.

Mistaking your actions for something else, he gazed blankly at you, before a smirk spread across his lips before pressing into the same spot again. The same reaction occurred.

Before he could do it a third time, you quickly shoved him off of the bed. "Sokka! You dirty little perv!"

Laughing, he sprang off the floor, landing on top of you. You couldn't help but laugh along with him as he peppered your face with kisses, before moving down towards your neck.

"Stop! I know what you're about to do! _Sokka!"_ You shrieked with joy as he began to blow raspberries on the sensitive spots of your neck. You finally freed your arms from his iron grip, pulling him up for a kiss before he could do it again. He obliged happily, his warm lips curved up into a smile against yours.

Just as you were getting lightheaded, he pulled away, rubbing your glowing cheeks with his thumb and index finger. His gentle eyes were full to the brim with love, his expression one of utmost peace. 

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you, too."


End file.
